


El orgullo de los Black

by abrapalabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrapalabra/pseuds/abrapalabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pregunta inoportuna. Una respuesta no dada. No hace falta más para encender la llama de la sospecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El orgullo de los Black

Primero cayó Marlene McKinnon y sólo fue rabia. Después, con Benjy Fenwick, la rabia llegó acompañada por un extraño sentimiento de inquietud. La desaparición de Caradoc Dearborn transformó la inquietud en duda. Y tras lo sucedido a los hermanos Prewett ya no le queda lugar a duda alguna. 

Un traidor.

No hace falta que Dumbledore se lo confirme tres días después. 

-Te preguntarás por qué te he citado de manera tan intempestiva, muchacho, así que no me iré por las ramas. -El viejo profesor se ajusta las lentes de media luna- vivimos tiempos oscuros e inciertos. Es difícil distinguir al amigo, de quién nos apuñalará por la espalda. Las redes de Voldemort son invisibles y extensas…

“ _Sí, se va a ir por las ramas_ ” piensa Sirius con resignación. Así que trata de acomodarse lo mejor posible en la vieja silla del despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo allí como él, es fácil saber cuál es la mejor postura para evitar que el molesto muelle roto del asiento se le clave en el culo.

Dumbledore hace una pausa dramática, seguramente consciente de que comienza a perder la atención de su interlocutor.

-Hay un traidor dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Y me temo que los Potter están en serio peligro.

  
Cruzar media Inglaterra en moto no le despeja mucho las ideas. 

Al entrar en su apartamento arroja las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada. Falla. Van a caer escandalosamente dentro del paragüero de latón, -una de esas antigüedades sin valor que tanto le gusta a atesorar a Remus-. Pero ni tan siquiera ese discordante concierto metálico consigue amortiguar la voz de Dumbledore en su cerebro.

Va desnudándose camino del baño, dejando un reguero de ropa a lo largo del pasillo. " _El polvo del camino_ " se dice, pero es otra cosa la que querría eliminar bajo el agua de la ducha. Agua casi hirviendo, que relaja sus entumecidos músculos y oculta el mundo tras una neblina de vapor.

-Hansel y Grettel dejaban miguitas de pan para no perderse, Canuto. Creo que era mucho más práctico.

Lupin entra en el baño con un amasijo de prendas en los brazos que arroja en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Me parece recordar que tampoco les fue muy bien. Al final se los comía el lobo, ¿no? -le responde la voz húmeda de Sirius desde la ducha.

-En realidad era una bruja, no un lobo. No siempre vamos a ser los malos del cuento.

Remus cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se recuesta contra la pared. Los efectos de la luna llena de hace un par de noches aún hacen mella en sus fuerzas. Y Sirius piensa que nunca ha visto nada tan bonito. También piensa que si alguien descubre que tiene esa clase de pensamientos de chica tendrá que matarlo.

Pero mientras le mira, la voz de Dumbledore se amortigua un poco y ya no se siente tan sucio.

-A lo mejor yo prefiero que me coma el lobo.

Después de estar viviendo con Sirius Black desde los once años-los últimos cuatro en el sentido más literal de la expresión- Remus cree que debería esperarse este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que le pille desprevenido la mano que le agarra por el cuello del jersey y lo arrastra bajo el agua.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no voy vestido para la ocasión.

Como única respuesta, Sirius comienza a forcejear con la lana mojada, hasta conseguir deshacerse del jersey e invade su boca con furia. Lupin no puede más que apoyar la espalda contra los azulejos y sujetarse a sus hombros para no desplomarse.

Remus conoce muchas clases de besos de Sirius. 

De hecho, está seguro de que podría escribir todo un tratado sobre el tema en tres volúmenes y con varios apéndices. Sabe de besos perezosos y remolones de mañana de domingo y de mordiscos hambrientos, caninos que ladran “ _aquí_ ”, “ _ahora_ ”. También distingue cuando le besa el inmenso ego Black (tan grande que tiene personalidad propia y su propio tipo de besos. James afirma que el ego Black incluso tiene una casita propia a las afueras de Bristol) y cuando le besa simplemente él, sin nombre, sin apellido, desnudo. 

Besos de cachorro travieso en la nariz; besos posesivos hasta la garganta de fiero perro guardián; besos leves como un libro de sueños y besos afilados como la luna llena. Cientos de tipos distintos que Lupin clasifica y atesora por si llegan noches frías.

Por eso, como experto en el tema que es, sabe que algo va mal en el beso que ahora le da Sirius.

Ladea un poco la cabeza hasta que sus labios se separan y recupera el control de su propia lengua.

-¿Dónde has estado, Sirius?

Pero Sirius no responde. Contraataca con su boca contra la mejilla, el cuello, la nuez, contra cualquier parte de la piel de Lupin que encuentre a su alcance. Mientras tenga su sabor en la lengua puede amortiguar la voz de Dumbledore que le recuerda que  _cualquiera_  puede ser el traidor.

-¿De dónde vienes?

Pero Remus, insiste y amplifica hasta el infinito la voz de Dumbledore.

-Te encantaría saberlo, ¿verdad? - Sus ojos se cruzan sólo un instante. El tiempo justo para helarle el alma a Remus.-Se me está arrugando el culo con tanto agua.

Y sin decir más se envuelve en una toalla y sale del cuarto de baño, dejando a Remus medio desnudo, empapado y con la sensación de haber mirado en el abismo y no estar seguro de haber sobrevivido.

  
Una pregunta inoportuna. Una respuesta no dada. No hace falta más para encender la llama de la sospecha. Que se convierta en hoguera es lo más sencillo del mundo. Un gesto apresurado al cerrar un cajón; una mirada esquiva y huidiza; salidas intempestivas; besos rechazados; caricias furiosas. En tiempos de guerra cualquier cosa sirve de combustible.

La muy antigua casa de los Black no ha hecho ninguna declaración pública, claro está. Son demasiado listos para eso. Pero nadie duda de qué lado están. Remus quiere creer que uno puede enfrentarse a lo que es. Pero hay un cuarto con cadenas en el sótano que le recuerda que no siempre se puede luchar contra la naturaleza de tu sangre. 

Pero sigue queriendo creer.

Hasta que una noche alguien le dice que los Potter han muerto. El traidor ha sido arrinconado en un callejón. Y corre –vuela- hacia allá deseando que algún dios escuche su plegaria. “ _noesél, noesél, noesél_ ”. 

Y como siempre, los dioses están sordos.

Cuatro magos del ministerio tienen a Sirius acorralado. Pero ese no es ya Sirius, es un Black con ojos enloquecidos y cubierto de sangre. Y por primera vez en su vida, Remus desea que llegue la luna llena. Que abra su carne en dos. Que desgarre al hombre hasta que sólo quede la bestia. Sin memoria.

Pero la luna menguante se ríe de él, mientras Black grita y maldice enronquecido. Y sigue gritando mientras se lo llevan sujeto por grilletes invisibles. Pasa a su lado y por un instante Remus cree que va a mirarle. Pero en lugar de eso, mira sus propias manos ensangrentadas, murmura algo y comienza a reír como un poseso. Y esa risa extiende una ola de terror entre todos los presentes. 

Lupin está casi seguro de que sólo él pudo escucharlo.

“ _Mírame, mamá. Soy el orgullo de los Black_.”

Fin.


End file.
